This proposal is the current stage of an ongoing program of research on testing psychosocial treatments for substance use disorders that goes back to 1976 when a group at Penn began to work together on this topic. The research group includes: A. Thomas McLellan, George Woody, Charles O~Brien and myself. Our collaboration has resulted in nine contributions so far for substance abuse treatments that are related to this proposal. My major aim is to continue to work on completion of the NIDA Cocaine Collaborative Study, a major project in the portfolio of the NIDA. In study 1, data is being examined for predictive factors mainly by means of regression equations against outcome measures. In study 1 we have completed the randomization of subjects and are now treating the last patients entered into the study, following the patients who are still in treatment with monthly assessments and then doing the follow up after the treatment. Another aim is to continue my substudy (study 2) of the NIDA Collaborative Study which involves the development and testing of therapeutic alliance measures, because they are among the main predictive factors of outcome. Another aim is to do a comparative psychotherapy trial examining Supportive-Expressive Psychotherapy (SE) and individual Drug counseling (IDC) treatments, plus adjunctive behavioral reinforcement for HIV positive, cocaine dependent women. I am slated to be responsible for selection, training, and supervision of the SE therapists and acting as faculty mentor to the PE. This study has two primary aims: 1) to develop an effective treatment program for substance abusing women who are seropositive for the HIV virus. Lastly, I am starting to examine possible predictors of relapse within the content of the therapy sessions, first for SE therapy and then for Ct and IDC sessions. We will also examine the relationship of in-session predictors of relapse and therapeutic alliance. I~ve chosen to apply for only a three year renewal instead of the usual five, because the project that I am in, the NIDA cocaine Collaborative study, will be completed in 3 and I am working on completing it. My average work week will continue unchanged: at least 55 hours per week.